


6. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Magnus misses his boyfriend, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has been caught up in a case and hasn't seen Magnus in a month. Magnus misses his boyfriend and decides that if Alec can't come to him, then Magnus will go to Alec!</p><p>Or:<br/>Magnus is on a seduction mission, but things doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Anons asked for "6. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" and:  
> Your wish is my command so here you go!

Magnus had had enough. It had been almost a month since he’d last seen Alexander and even longer since they’ve had enough time alone together to make love. Now, Magnus was no sex crazed maniac, and he loved his boyfriend for so many things other than his incredible body and what he could do with said body. But damnit, a man had needs.

 _The way those abs will flex when he laughs, how those absolutely perfectly sculptured arms are strong enough to pick me up without a second thought,_ his mind wandered.

Shaking his head to get back on point, Magnus decided to take matters into his own hands. If Alec couldn’t come to him, then Magnus would go to Alec.

The shadowhunter had left Magnus’ loft in the middle of a date, when he’d gotten an urgent call from Izzy saying they had a case and that her brother was needed at the institute as soon as possible. Alec had looked so apologetic when he’d turned back towards Magnus after hanging up the phone, and the warlock had known that once again they would not be able to finish their date.

“One of these days, I’m gonna strap you down and hide your phone so you can’t run away on me, Alexander,” he’d said with a teasing smile, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t mind that,” Alec had smiled down at him, stealing another kiss before stepping through the portal Magnus had opened up for him, leaving his gaping boyfriend behind.

Magnus had no problems understanding that Alec’s work demanded his attention more often than not, and that sometimes their alone time would be interrupted so that his boyfriend could go save some innocent lives. As the High warlock of Brooklyn, he understood very well the demands of being in a position of power, and as a man, he really loved the fact that Alec was so dedicated to… well, anything he took on, really. It was one of the things he admired most about the other man; how protective he was about not just the people he loved, but about the innocents that came with the job as well.

Still though, Magnus had needs and not only for sex, but for just _seeing_  his boyfriend. They’d spoken over the phone every night, Alec telling him how sorry he was that the case was taking them so long to solve and Magnus reassuring him that he understood and wasn’t upset with the other man, but that wasn’t enough. Magnus wanted more, _needed_ more. Needed to see that beautiful smile in person, needed to feel his boyfriend’s strong arms around him and to hear his voice whisper in his ear. Really, he just needed to see Alec, and urgently.

So, grabbing his toothbrush - because there is nothing worse than morning breath and Magnus wasn’t planning on coming back to his loft until the morning - the warlock opened up a portal straight into Alec’s bedroom. According to the rules of the institute, that was a forbidden action, but Magnus had put up the wards surrounding it so he was able to bypass them without much trouble. Besides, his boyfriend was the head of the place, and the warlock was pretty sure Alec wasn’t going to be too upset about this little breach of the regulations.

When he arrived, he started going about giving the room a bit more personal and romantic vibe than it had previously. Flicking his wrist, the curtains turned from black to a dark shade of red, motioning with his arm the floor was covered in a soft, black, carpet and with a snap of his fingers the walls turned from a pale white to a deep purple. Looking over at the bed, he couldn’t help the satisfied smile that bloomed on his lips as another flick of his wrist sent sparks of blue flowing towards it and turning the previously twin-sized bed into a king size with a headboard of brown leather.

“This’ll have to do”, he said, sending small sparkles out to put roses out on various places in the room. Alec would probably demand he change it all back in the morning, since he would never accept having anything the others at the institute did not, but for tonight, at least, Alec would sleep in a comfortable bed and calming environment

When he was done, Magnus looked around the room for something to do whilst he waited for Alec to get back to his room for the night. Spotting the bookshelf, he walked over and picked out a book before taking off his clothes, deciding that when Alec finally arrived they’d be taken off anyway so he might as well get a headstart, and crawling under the covers to read.

***

“Alec?”

Alec hummed in acknowledgement of his sister, not even bothering to look up from where he was looking at the map, trying to figure out the pattern of the organized demon attacks they’d been dealing with the past month.

“You really need to get some sleep, big brother. The map will still be there in the morning”, Izzy tried to convince him. The older shadowhunter just shook his head at her words, he wanted to figure this out tonight, so they could catch these sons of bitches in the morning and then he could _finally_ get to see his boyfriend. Magnus and he talked every night, and he knew that the warlock understood why he couldn’t see him right now, but Alec _missed_  him. He missed waking up with the scent of sandalwood filling his nose from where it was buried in his boyfriend’s hair. He missed hearing Magnus laugh and seeing how adorably his nose crinkled when he did. He missed the way just being around the other man made him feel, the way he always felt at ease and calm. He missed the feeling of _home_  that always filled his chest when he was with Magnus.

“I want to get this case closed and over with, Izzy”, he sighed. His sister smiled knowingly at him, reaching a hand up to grab his arm to get him to look at her. Alec turned to face her, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Alec, you need to sleep. You won’t solve this case if you’re too tired to think straight” she said, and Alec had to admit she was right. Straightening up from where he’d been hunched over the table, he gave a short nod.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna go get a couple of hours of shut-eye. Let’s regroup in the morning, okay?” he said, smiling gratefully at her before moving off towards his room. Glancing at the clock on the wall as he passed it, he felt his mood brighten; it wasn’t too late for him to call Magnus before he fell asleep.

Alec fished his phone out of his pocket to see if Magnus had texted him as he opened the door to his room, not even bothering to turn the lights on and moving directly into the bathroom to brush his teeth and strip off his clothes. He was on autopilot, eager to get ready so he could crawl into bed and call the warlock, and so he didn’t even register that something was different until he went to put his toothbrush down after rinsing his mouth. Because right there in the cup that usually only held his own toothbrush, was another one. A green, glittery, one. Magnus’, he realized after a couple of seconds. Before he could even think, his feet had moved him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, desperate to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

When he got out of the bathroom and looked towards the bed, Alec stopped in his tracks as he saw the small reading lamp by his bed casting a dim light on a black head of hair that was peeking out from under the covers.

Now that he wasn’t so caught up in getting ready, Alec could hear clearly the small sounds that Magnus always made when he slept and he felt a fond and happy smile form on his lips.

Throwing his clothes in the hamper to be washed, he crawled into the bed beside his boyfriend. He leaned over to close the book Magnus had obviously fallen asleep reading and turned off the reading lamp before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him close. The action made Magnus stir and he moved around in Alec’s arms with a soft noise.

“Alec?” he mumbled sleepily, those beautiful eyes of his fluttering open.

“Hey”, Alec smiled down at him, letting a hand lazily run over his stomach and further down to…

“Magnus, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he questioned, his smile growing bigger at the warlock’s embarrassed look. “Not that I mind, I happen to quite enjoy having you naked in my bed”, Alec reassured him, nudging Magnus’ cheek softly with his nose.

“I missed you”, Magnus said eventually, but Alec could see that that wasn’t the whole story.

“And?” he prompted softly, unable to keep the small amused smile from his lips. Magnus looked up at him, searching Alec’s eyes, before the look in his eyes changed into a more determined one.

“I figured since you weren’t able to come to me, I’d come to you. I was going to… seduce you, but then I… fell asleep, I guess”, he explained and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at how embarrassed Magnus looked about having fallen asleep while on a seduction mission. The warlock huffed, annoyed, and went to turn around again. Alec reached up to stop him and stifled his giggles when Magnus turned to face him again with a questioning look on that gorgeous face of his.

“You’re perfect, you know. Adorable and just… perfect”, he said, nudging Magnus’ nose with his own. “I missed you too, Magnus. So much.” he continued, grazing the warlock’s lips with his own before whispering:

“I’m so happy you’re here, even if you _did_ break the rules by portaling into the institute”.

The smile he got in response made Alec’s heart do a flip in his chest. Magnus reached up to palm Alec’s cheek and the shadowhunter leaned into it with a soft sigh.

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood. Even when your sense of duty keeps you away from my arms for far too long and I have to break unimportant rules to get you back into them, I love that part of you too”, he said and reached up to place chaste kiss on Alec’s lips before pushing softly at his boyfriend’s chest so he’d lie down properly on the bed and Magnus could curl up to him. Alec chuckled softly at his ministrations but did as instructed with a fond smile. Bending his head just enough to press a kiss to the warlock’s hair, Alec breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood and sighed happily as the feeling of _home_  filled him.

“I love you too, Magnus Bane. The rules aren’t unimportant though”, he said and smiled when he felt lips press against his chest in acknowledgement.

“Sure they aren’t, darling, whatever you say” a tired voice answered him and Alec chuckled under his breath at the words; His boyfriend really was impossible at times.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comment-section and make my day! If you want, you can look me up on tumblr. Maybe even leave your own little prompt?
> 
> You can find me on: PrincessOfMalec


End file.
